Nos étoiles contraires
by Sarah Macfarlane
Summary: Reprise de l'idée originale de Zootopia, un monde où les prédateurs sont contraints de porter un collier à électrochoc pour empêcher leurs instincts sauvages de se manifester. Dans cette ville de crainte et d'intolérance, la beauté d'une rencontre… Judy x Nick
1. Chapter 1

**Nos étoiles contraires**

 _Il se souvient encore de la cérémonie de la remise des colliers. Un événement grandiose pour fêter l'adolescence, le passage progressif vers l'âge adulte, du moins la présentait-on ainsi. Nick était aligné avec les autres enfants, le dos droit et les oreilles hautes de fierté à l'instar de tous ses petits camarades. Son nom étant Wilde, il était parmi les derniers à devoir monter sur l'estrade et le renardeau commençait à s'impatienter ! Il était pressé de devenir grand, comme ses parents, et de devenir un splendide renard. C'était un ours blanc qui remettait les colliers, un officier de police, et lui-même en portait un. Quand son nom fut appelé, Nicholas se tourna vers ses parents avec un grand sourire, le poitrail bombé. Son père tenait sa mère par les épaules avec un petit sourire réservé et celle-ci cachait son museau de sa patte en signe d'inquiétude. Nick pouvait aisément deviner le pli effrayé que devaient former ses babines. Il connaissait bien sa mère et s'estimait déjà assez mature et malin pour la comprendre : elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse et aurait aimé garder son petit Nicky pour toujours. C'est ainsi qu'il interprétait sa réaction._

 _Bondissant sur l'estrade, le gamin s'approcha de l'ours blanc avec un grand sourire que l'autre ne lui rendit pas. Le renard songea que le prédateur devait s'ennuyer ferme de reproduire le même geste pour la cinquantième fois. Nick se fit attribuer son collier et ce n'était pas vraiment agréable à porter. C'était un peu lourd en fait, et encore trop grand pour lui, mais c'était normal, il n'avait pas terminé sa croissance ! Tout fier, le renardeau se tourna vers l'assemblée qui l'applaudit et alla rejoindre ses camarades. Heureux, les enfants se mirent à chahuter et se pousser entre eux en jouant._

 _« Nick ! » entendit-il crier à son intention, mais ce fut trop tard._

 _Dans son enthousiasme, le petit reçut un choc électrique douloureux qui le fit sursauter en même temps que deux autres enfants. Il porta les pattes à son collier et jeta des coups d'oeil paniqués autour de lui, rencontrant enfin le regard de sa mère en larmes… Les colliers avaient le but précis de réfréner les émotions trop virulentes des prédateurs, quelles qu'elles soient, et de les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils ne représentent pas un danger. Ce n'était que maintenant, seulement maintenant, qu'il prenait conscience du prix à payer d'en être un…_

Cela fait désormais quinze ans que son collier n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Nick est flegme, Nick est patience et nonchalance. On a l'impression que tout glisse sur lui sans vraiment le toucher. On ne l'énerve pas, on ne l'irrite pas, on ne le chagrine pas, on ne le touche même pas. Il se fout de tout. Son faciès affiche les traits de l'indifférence que son sourire en coin arrogant vient renforcer. Il n'a pas peur du stéréotype qu'on lui a attribué, au contraire, il l'a accepté au point de devenir ce qu'on attendait de lui, d'un renard digne du nom. Nick est un arnaqueur sournois, et ses cibles privilégiées, ce sont les proies, surtout les proies crédules et idéalistes. Les proies qui essaient de faire confiance aux prédateurs et de les mettre à l'aise, les imbéciles qui se voilent la face. Aussi grande et bonne que soit leur volonté, Nick n'a pas de scrupules envers eux. Un jour, il fait la connaissance d'une musaraigne crainte, riche, réputée et feint la sollicitude jusqu'à la naissance d'une soi-disant amitié. Par de nombreuses fois, Nick l'arnaque, et le jour où Mr. Big réalise que le tapis vendu par Nick à prix exorbitant a en fait été fabriqué à partir des poils de fesse de putois, le renard frôle de près la congélation. Fort heureusement, il a tellement bien joué son rôle que la musaraigne ne peut se résoudre à lui faire tant de mal, mais promet sa mort s'ils viennent à se recroiser de nouveau. Qui dit vie, dit toujours plus d'arnaques. Nick se fait infirmier, serveur, vendeur de glaces. Il use de ses charmes ou d'artifices, il se trouve des acolytes de sa race, une fausse épouse atteinte de cancer, un faux fils qui fête son anniversaire. Le salopard n'est jamais à court d'idée, un mur s'est érigé autour de son cœur.

Un jour, le destin punit Nick de ses fourberies et le foudroie d'une maladie stupide qui disparaitrait si le renard prenait soin de lui. Bien sûr, Nick n'est pas comme ça. Nick n'est pas vulnérable, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Son pelage devient sec et décoloré, son museau crème a viré blanc feuille de papier, il a dû mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et _alors_? Nick a un salaire journalier à tenir ! Il doit rejoindre son fils mais se trompe de rue, se perd, sa vue se brouille, sa respiration se fait difficile et il appuie la patte sur un capot de voiture au hasard. Si le propriétaire est dans le coin, il y a 90 % de chance que ce soit une proie, et qu'elle porte plainte contre lui. Sauf que ce n'est pas elle qui le trouve en premier.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur vous allez bien ? »

« Je…. J'ai connu de meilleurs jours », répond-il en tentant de paraître le plus digne possible.

Il ouvre les yeux et les couleurs flashy d'une veste lui sautent aux yeux. C'est un agent de stationnement. C'est un lapin. C'est une fille. Nick distingue une petite silhouette frêle, de longues oreilles, et de grands yeux violets. Il aime cette couleur. Cela sied étrangement bien au gris de son pelage. Nick pense esthétique. Nick pense qu'elle ferait une jolie carpette. Il est cynique, même dans la souffrance.

« Je vois ça… Ecoutez, je m'appelle Judy Hopps. Je vous emmène à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

« Non », rétorque t-il sèchement en virant la patte de la lapine d'un geste désinvolte, et peut-être un peu violent car il ressent un petit choc électrique, pour la première fois depuis... il a oublié.

Dans son état de faiblesse, le choc le fait tomber par terre comme une larve et il se sent pitoyable. Son geste envers Judy a attiré d'autres proies. Elles restent à distance raisonnable du prédateur mais viennent soutenir la lapine. C'est pour elle qu'on s'inquiète.

« Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? » demande une chèvre avec sollicitude.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » réplique Judy qui se penche déjà vers le renard pour jauger son état.

« Ne restez pas aussi près ! Il pourrait vous blesser, il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir tous ces esprits… »

Nick cligne difficilement des yeux pour observer le hamster qui vient de parler, et marmonne, les crocs serrés :

« Crétin… »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demande la lapine, qui ne semble pas avoir entendu.

« Nick … Nick Wilde… »

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Nick, s'il-vous-plait… »

Le renard déglutit et prend une inspiration lente. Il a la sensation d'étouffer mais s'efforce de se redresser, feignant de ne pas se rendre compte que la lapine tient sa taille pour l'aider. Elle a plutôt une sacrée poigne, pour une proie. Mais pourquoi n'a t-elle pas peur de lui ? Il pourrait l'égorger d'un violent coup de griffe, comme tout le monde semble craindre, et l'électrochoc arriverait peut-être trop tard pour l'en empêcher… Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais ça n'empêche pas les autres de croire que cela pouvait arriver.

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital », dit-il, le museau bas.

La lapine hoche la tête, compréhensive.

« Je peux peut-être vous emmener chez un membre de votre famille, ou un ami de confiance ? »

Un souvenir apparait dans l'esprit de Nick à ses mots, comme un flash. Un renardeau affublé d'un collier, et arraché à sa famille par les services sociaux, et des cris. _Maman ! Papa_! Et un trou noir.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez du mal à respirer ! »

« J'étouffe. »

« Je vais enlever votre collier. »

Des cris d'effroi s'élèvent parmi les proies attroupées autour d'eux. Nick est trop blasé pour s'étonner de la proposition de la lapine. _Encore une idiote d'idéaliste_ , songe t-il. Et en plus….

« Vous n'êtes qu'agente de stationnement, vous n'avez pas le dispositif. »

On entend des soupirs soulagés et puis…

« Avant ça, je suis agente de police ! » rétorque t-elle, en exposant son badge, qui était planqué derrière sa veste fluorescente.

Des protestations se font entendre. Il est hors de question qu'un prédateur soit laissé sans collier en public, surtout un renard ! C'est trop dangereux. Judy secoue la tête et jette autour d'elle des regards furibonds, ce qui ne fait pas taire les citoyens présents. Cette populace a le pouvoir de refuser qu'elle s'occupe de ce pauvre renard mal en point, mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

« Venez avec moi, Nick. »

« Non… »

« Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. »

Elle passe la patte de Nick autour de ses épaules, pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle, et le fait marcher avec elle.

« Tout le monde, circulez ! » dit-elle avec autorité.

Quelle scène incongrue. Beaucoup d'animaux se retournent pour suivre du regard ce prédateur malade et cette proie bien en forme, bras dessus bras dessous. Le pauvre alité se laisse trainer bon gré, mal gré. Il faut dire qu'il ne serait pas très malin d'énerver la lapine et de se faire mettre au tapis par elle. Ce serait plutôt honteux, voyez-vous, pour un prédateur de sa trempe.

Ils entrent dans un immeuble assez sombre, prennent un ascenseur. On dirait que les murs sont en carton. On dirait le premier immeuble de Nick, du temps où il était un amateur en arnaque. La lapine ouvre la porte d'un studio assez précaire, allume la lumière, et Nick réalise que c'est son studio à elle. Il a envie de lancer une plaisanterie sur l'attitude assez directe de la proie, mais sa gueule bien trop pâteuse lui ôte l'envie de parler.

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

Quand la lapine le fait asseoir sur son lit, là, il se sent obligé de l'ouvrir.

« Croqueuse de mâles ? »

Judy appuie les poings sur les hanches avec un petit air sévère.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire le malin. Maintenant restez tranquille où je vous laisse vous débrouiller dans la rue. »

« Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ce que je préférerais ? », marmonne t-il d'une voix faible et désagréable.

Elle secoue la tête, ignorant sa remarque, et sort un petit appareil électronique de sa ceinture.

« Ici, personne ne verra d'inconvénient à ce que je retire ça. »

Ses voisins sont absents, en effet. La lapine porte les pattes au collier de Nick, mais celui-ci les saisit des siennes avec douceur.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » demande t-il en délaissant le vouvoiement.

La lapine l'observe un instant, ses orbes violets miroitant de sentiments qu'il n'est pas en état de décrypter. Inquiétude, compassion, sollicitude, tristesse, crainte… ?

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Il laisse ses poignets et baisse lentement les pattes. Malgré son indolence, les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés à l'idée d'être libéré de l'emprise de ses chaînes. En fait, il n'arrive même pas à croire qu'une telle chose peut se produire. C'est impensable, inespéré… Il entend un cliquetis, le poids sur sa gorge disparait. Nick Wilde, l'insolent, l'arrogant, l'indifférent, n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir une émotion aussi forte. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son esprit embrouillé de fatigue se réveille d'un coup. Il suffoque de joie et d'incompréhension et ses griffes agrippent la fourrure libérée de sa gorge, plus courte qu'elle n'aurait dû être. Il regarde autour de lui, transpirant de maladie et d'enthousiasme, son esprit s'évade dans un délire éveillé où tous le monde est égaux, où il est considéré comme quelqu'un, où il est _libre_ et _aimé_.

Judy sent son cœur se fendre devant la réaction émerveillée du prédateur. Elle essaie de se mettre à sa place et de le comprendre, mais c'est impossible. Il faut l'avoir vécu, pour vraiment comprendre.

« Allonge-toi Nick, je vais t'apporter une tisane, ça te fera du bien. »

Le renard se souvient de la présence de la proie et ramène son regard éberlué sur elle. Cela fait une bonne heure qu'il menace de tourner de l'œil mais, pendant un instant, il la voit distinctement, elle qui est si proche de lui. La lapine est aussi mignonne que les stéréotypes sur sa race l'indiquent. Non, elle l'est même davantage. Un léger sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Nick, très discret, mais plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Merci. »

Oh il nage encore en plein délire, bien sûr. Attendez un peu qu'il se réveille en meilleure forme. Même si elle en a eu un léger aperçu, Judy n'a pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer le vrai Nick Wilde…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos étoiles contraires**

 _Hello tout le monde,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien encouragée pour la suite. J'y réponds toujours, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si ce n'est pas le cas !_

 _Momo95 : comme tu n'as pas de compte –il faut remédier à ça, non ? ^^- je te réponds ici. Un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire sur ton ressenti, je suis contente que ce début t'aie plu et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Je ne te fais plus attendre, voici la suite :)_

* * *

Judy est une lapine optimiste, pleine d'ambitions et de bonne volonté. Depuis toute petite, son rêve est de devenir policière afin de pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur. Ce rêve n'a pas changé en grandissant, malgré les obstacles sur sa route. Difficile de se faire un nom quand vous pesez 4 kilos toute mouillée. Durant sa formation, Judy a eu l'impression de faire partie des opprimés, mais elle n'a réellement compris la signification de ce mot qu'en mettant les pieds à Zootopia, la ville où les prédateurs portent des colliers à électrochoc pour pouvoir vivre main dans la main avec leurs _amies_ les proies. Judy voit ce système d'un mauvais œil, mais pas tant que ça, elle-même ayant été violentée dans son enfance par un renard avant que celui-ci n'entre en âge de recevoir un collier. Disons qu'elle n'est plutôt guère enchantée que tout le monde soit mis dans le même sac. En dehors de ce fait, Zootopia est une ville merveilleuse aux milles quartiers différents pour que chacun se sentent chez soi, prédateurs et proies, petits et géants, animaux d'hiver et d'été. Il faut veiller sur ce beau monde et son fonctionnement. Judy veut se rendre utile…

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune méfiance envers les prédateurs, la société actuelle a construit des préjugés bien trop ancrés en chacun pour qu'elle puisse s'en défaire aussi facilement. Elle s'efforce de faire justice malgré les œillères qu'on lui impose. Voir ce renard tout penaud, tout faible et tout perdu, avait presque été comme un déclic pour elle. Judy s'était précipitée vers lui sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, instinctivement. C'était la preuve que le système n'avait pas réussi à corrompre son altruisme sans limite. Elle n'avait pas vu Nick comme un prédateur, mais comme un citoyen requérant son aide. Voyant que les autres animaux ne considéraient pas les choses de la même façon avaient fait grandir un fort sentiment de révolte en elle.

C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouve désormais avec un renard qui occupe son lit, et dont elle doit prendre soin. Après avoir bu sa tisane, le monsieur s'endort –ou plutôt s'évanouit- presque paisiblement. C'est encore le matin, Judy repart travailler en le laissant là, sachant qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir respecter son quota d'amende pour la journée. Tant pis, elle a agi pour la bonne cause. Le soir, quand elle rentre, Nick n'a pas bougé, il dort encore. Elle fait broyer des légumes frais, le bruit de mixeur le réveillant moyennement, et elle lui fait boire une soupe à la paille pour lui éviter de trop se redresser. Il semble un peu trop dans le coltard pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Le pauvre a une fièvre terrible, il a dû attraper une très mauvaise grippe, se dit-elle. A peine le laisse t-elle tranquille qu'il se rendort aussi sec.

 _« Bon, on dirait que tu comptes passer la nuit ici »_ , s'amuse t-elle en observant le prédateur endormi.

Quand elle le regarde comme ça, tranquille et adorable, la lapine se demande ce qu'on leur trouve de si terrible, aux prédateurs…

Elle n'a pas de canapé dans sa toute petite pièce… tant pis, elle va devoir dormir par terre. Judy sort quelques draps de son armoire et se fait un nid pas très douillet au milieu de la pièce. La journée l'ayant épuisée, elle réussit tout de même à s'endormir.

Dans son long sommeil, Nick rêve de liberté, d'évasion, d'amitié. Finnick et lui ne se mordent pas le museau comme à leur habitude mais s'amusent comme des gosses dans la nature. C'est très puéril, mais quand il se réveille ce matin là, l'idée qui a germé dans son esprit l'est beaucoup moins. Nick se la réserve dans un petit coin de sa tête et la ressortira plus tard. Il se redresse, les yeux grands ouverts, puis porte les pattes à son cou. Non, ça, ce n'était pas un rêve. On l'a bien libéré de son collier…

Le renard a moins mauvaise mine et meilleure forme, même s'il lui faut cinq bonnes secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouve. Et pourquoi il porte les vêtements de la veille. Aussi s'est-il réveillé avant la lapine... il faut dire que 24h de sommeil d'affilé, ça aide. Profitant du silence, il se déplace vers la table de nuit et ouvre le tiroir sans faire de bruit. Il doit absolument retrouver son collier…

 _« C'est malpoli de fouiller. »_

Même s'il ne l'a pas entendu se réveiller, Nick n'a pas l'air surpris de l'entendre parler.

 _« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, et lui jette des pierres »_ , remarque t-il tout farfouillant le tiroir avant de le refermer. Puis, il se lève du lit, se sentant un peu lourd, et s'en éloigne, _« Tu m'as attiré dans ta tanière contre mon gré, je pourrais porter plainte contre toi, Carotte »_ , ajoute t-il avec amusement en chipant quelques raisins du pot de fruits posé sur la table. La lapine se défait furieusement de ses draps au sol et se relève d'un coup.

 _« Quoi, t'es gonflé ! Je nierais ! »,_ rouspète t-elle en croisant les bras sur son poitrail.

Les lèvres du prédateur esquissent un fin sourire amusé. De toute façon, Judy a l'air de trouver absurde qu'un prédateur porte plainte contre une proie, encore une preuve d'inégalité révoltante profitant à son espèce, les proies qui peuvent commettre leurs méfaits avec un certain sentiment de sécurité.

 _« Et face à la parole d'une proie, quelle valeur aurait la mienne ? »_ dit-il d'un ton trainant en jetant un coup d'œil faussement intéressé aux photos de famille de Judy, posées sur l'étagère, _« Les juges renverseraient la situation et diraient que c'est moi qui t'ai séquestré chez toi. Comme tu es vivante et que tu ne portes aucune blessure, on m'accusera d'avoir abusé de toi pour rendre cette histoire plus vraisemblable »,_ relate t-il avec la nonchalance d'un présentateur météo, avant de tourner la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un petit sourire aimable et très faux.

La lapine se trouve prise aux dépourvues par ses paroles un peu trop crues à son goût. Peut-être que ce qui la dérange est le fond de vérité qui s'en dégage.

 _« T'es grandement sinistre, dis donc. »_

 _« La réalité est sinistre. Si tu ne l'as pas encore constaté, tu es soit peu observatrice, soit idiote. Quoique … tu dois être les deux en fait ! »_ ricane t-il en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau.

 _« Je ne suis pas idiote »,_ dit-elle en serrant les poings, _« je peux savoir ce que tu cherches depuis tout à l'heure ? »_

 _« Mon collier. Six mois d'emprisonnement si un prédateur est vu sans. Je tiens au peu de liberté qu'il me reste, vois-tu. »_

Miss Hopps tape du pied.

 _« Je t'ai aidé et toi tu comptes t'en aller sans demander ton reste, et après m'avoir traitée d'idiote ! »_

Le renard lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche enfin d'elle, plus blasé tu meurs.

 _« Ecoute, Carotte. Je réalise parfaitement l'ampleur de ta bravoure d'avoir accueilli un prédateur sans collier sous ton toit. Vraiment. Sauf que je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver, mais laisse-moi en dehors de tes plans. J'ai une tonne de boulot à rattraper et un fils à nourrir. »_

Sur ces mots, Nick tend finalement la patte vers la lapine en affichant un air patient. C'est probablement méchant à penser, mais Judy se dit qu'elle le préférait un peu plus… malade.

 _« Mon collier… s'il-te-plait ? »,_ il termine sa demande par un fin sourire en coin charmeur, accueilli par un soupir irrité de l'agent.

Elle ne peut pas le faire poireauter alors qu'il a un fils, cet argument est d'or ! La lapine se dirige vers l'armoire, sort sa ceinture de police dans laquelle elle avait accroché le collier. Puis, elle l'en décroche et dépose l'objet requis dans la patte du renard avec un petit air adorablement boudeur, les oreilles basses. Bon sang, comme elle est craquante en pyjama… heureusement que Nick est naturellement flegmatique.

 _« Ne fais pas cette tête ma mignonne, je te suis au moins reconnaissant d'avoir accordé un peu de répit à mon cou »_

Autrement dit, il ne lui est absolument pas reconnaissant du reste. Nick tient l'objet à deux mains et l'approche de sa propre gorge, la mine soudainement assombrie. La lapine cligne des yeux, sa truffe bougeant légèrement de curiosité en le regardant. Elle est peut-être un peu stupide en effet, elle n'a pas su lire entre les paroles de Nick. N'a t-il pas clairement fait savoir que la situation des prédateurs est révoltante ? Si on repense chiffre, il y a 90% de proie, mais c'est pourtant 80% de prédateurs qui peuplent les prisons. Combien de fois un prédateur rejetant la faute sur une proie a été tourné en ridicule ? Combien de fois leur parole a été réfutée face aux plus faibles ? Beaucoup de faits sont alarmants. Et il y a ces colliers, ces colliers qui ne suffisent même pas à apporter la confiance, au contraire ! Ils creusent les inégalités en oppressant les prédateurs pour donner le pouvoir aux proies.

Plus que quelques secondes avant que Nick ne redevienne qu'un vulgaire prédateur en cage… 3…2…1… un cliquetis se fait entendre, et même si un poids est revenu sur le cœur du renard, il se dit que ce n'était pas si difficile, après tout.

 _« Voilà, tout est en ordre »_ , dit-il avec un rictus arrogant où Judy perçoit un brin de nostalgie. _« Au revoir, Carotte. »_

La lapine se réveille soudainement, tandis qu'il la dépasse pour sortir.

 _« Non mais… attends ! As-tu vraiment un fils ? Je t'ai demandé si je pouvais t'amener à ta famille ! Tu m'as dit non et tu n'as même pas voulu prévenir qui que ce soit de ton état. »_

Ok, c'est effectivement louche. Nick se retourne vers elle.

 _« Je t'ai peut-être dit ça pour que tu me rendes mon collier… »,_ reconnait-il avec un fin sourire en coin roublard.

 _« Oui, et de rien, d'ailleurs ! »,_ ironise la lapine en portant ses poings serrés à ses hanches.

En évoquant le passé, Judy a réveillé d'autres souvenirs de la veille chez Nick. Elle l'a… nourri non ? Il a bien bu de la soupe aux légumes ? Et cette corbeille de fruits était vide quand il est arrivé… avait-elle fait les courses pendant sa convalescence ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait tout ça pour lui ? Nick fronce légèrement les sourcils en la regardant, peu certain qu'il ne l'ait pas rêvé aussi.

 _« Est-ce que tu m'as fait boire de la soupe, hier ? »,_ demande t-il soudainement, peu soucieux de passer du coq à l'âne.

 _« Rappelle-moi de l'empoisonner, la prochaine fois que je me donne cette peine »,_ rale t-elle, mais Nick ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas un rêve, ça.

Elle l'a libéré de son collier, l'a nourri sans avoir peur de lui, sans craindre qu'il ne la dévore dans la nuit… Jamais aucune proie ne l'a traité avec autant d'égard, comme un égal, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas... Même s'il essaie d'afficher le masque de l'indifférence, ses oreilles légèrement baissées trahissent sa reconnaissance et son doute. Est-ce qu'il doit sortir de la vie de cette lapine si peu commune, si tolérante, sans un regard en arrière ? Elle n'est pas comme ces crétins d'idéalistes après tout, elle ne se contente pas de prêcher la bonne parole, elle agit. Elle a agi. Nick fait un pas vers elle, hésitant toujours, peut-être est-ce le moment de dire quelque chose de bienveillant, un réel remerciement ? Judy l'observe curieusement tout d'un coup. Puis, le fin observateur ramène son regard sur la ceinture que la lapine a posé sur la table, plus particulièrement à l'autre objet qui y est accroché. Nick l'avait remarqué sans vraiment l'observer et il se souvient, _vraiment_. C'est un répulsif à renard. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui… Bon sang, était-il vraiment à deux doigts d'espérer ? N'importe quoi ! Judy voit la déception sur son visage et regarde dans la même direction que lui. _Zut !_

 _« Nick, écoute… »_ tente t-elle de se justifier.

 _« C'est bon, Carotte. T'es juste plus maligne que je ne l'avais cru. Merci pour la soupe. »_

Les gens malhonnêtes, comme elle et comme lui, sont toujours plus malins que la moyenne. Il se détourne et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

 _« Et bon courage. Il va t'en falloir, toi qui ne sera jamais une vraie flic »,_ dit-il en guise d'au revoir.

Déboussolée, la lapine hésite à se lancer à sa suite pour lui expliquer, pour lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi a t-elle tant l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur ? Pourquoi la situation de ce prédateur lui importe tant ? Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui l'a touchée, et la touche encore...


End file.
